The Revelation in the Diner
by hot4booth
Summary: It's all based on the latest promos and clips for season 6. Since the interviews have rumored that Hannah will only be in 5 or 6 episodes, I'm making a speculated ending that will be a good one for B&B. The whole story is from Brennan's POV.
1. Serious as a Heart Attack

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**Short Story:** It's all based on the latest promos and clips for season 6. I told myself I wasn't going to do this, but hubby likes to remind me that this is all fiction. LOL! So I had to try and attempt, one more time, to put myself in Hart Hanson's head about why he's taking our B&B into a new direction. Since the interviews have rumored that Hannah will only be in 5 or 6 episodes, I'm making a speculated ending that will be a good one for B&B. The whole story is from Brennan's POV.

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 1: Serious as a Heart Attack**

Brennan had been surprised to learn that Booth had moved on while in Afghanistan. It wasn't the fact that he had moved on but that it was serious… "serious as a heart attack" he explained. It stirred something inside her. She just couldn't explain what it was. He had been carrying his phone everywhere they went, showing people the photo of his beautiful new girlfriend. She was just his type… tall and blonde. She suspected that she also had blue eyes. It was the only area in which she could compete for she knew her eyes were one of her best features. That she even let the notion of it being a competition annoyed her since it was completely irrational. She hadn't even come home with Booth.

Now she was in Limbo, her refuge from the world, contemplating what had happened that day. She had met Booth at the diner and they sat in _their _booth. It seemed like nothing had changed and she even had stated that. Brennan hadn't expected his response. He seemed surprised that she wanted to still work with him. It unsettled her and she knew she had been rambling. He appeared to be uncomfortable being with her. She had been so happy when they first arrived home that she was not prepared for such a change in their friendship. But it was there as much as she'd like to believe otherwise. He even talked to her as if they were just beginning their partnership. He wanted to know when "her team" would have any news. What happened to his _squints_?

She had dared to ask him if he missed his girlfriend. What stupid question. He said the relationship was serious. It was obvious that he wasn't the happy Booth she was used to seeing. Of course he had said he missed her. And then he explained that he couldn't ask her to leave Afghanistan and follow him home anymore than she could ask him to stay when Parker needed him. Despite what would happen next, she just couldn't get that bit of information about his thoughts out of her head. What did it mean? Why would he think he needed to explain that? And then he looked out the window, stood and gasped, and walked towards the door towards his girlfriend. He was so surprised. She wished she knew what they were saying. And then they were kissing. The only thing she felt she could do was to approach them to meet her. At least she could stop them from kissing. This wasn't the Booth she knew. He had changed. Public displays of affection were something Booth would not have considered as appropriate seven months ago. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. Booth had a pure look of joy on his face. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen that. Maybe she never had. The closest thing to that kind of happiness was so long ago. How long ago?

So there she was in Limbo, trying to find the answers to four questions: Why was he so distant? Why was she confused about Booth's confession for not bringing his girlfriend home with him? When was the last time she had seen Booth look that happy? And why did all it matter so much to her?

**Author's Notes: This story will probably only be 5 or 6 chapters and will be done quickly. I need to get back to concentrating on finishing my other two stories before the premier. This was going through my head since last night and I couldn't let it go and therefore couldn't concentrate on finishing the other stories. **

**I usually don't ask, by I would love your reviews on this one. It has me a little anxious. *sigh* **

**Chapter 2 and 3 are almost complete. They will be up soon.**


	2. The Right Decision

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 2: The Right Decision**

At 11:00 that night, she still didn't have her answers. She was surprised at the time once she noticed. She shouldn't be surprised; she often worked late. But this was different. Normally, Booth would have been at her side by now, coaxing her to leave and asking if she had eaten. But now she wasn't the center of his world. He had said things would change. And they had. She just didn't know what to do with that revelation.

She had gone seven months without seeing or talking with him. It was difficult at first, but she managed to carry on with her work. That it bothered her now was irrational. She had just seen him a few hours ago and now she had desire to see him again. Before their separation, they had often spent time together at the end of the day. She wished she could at least call him. She used to be able to do that at any time. She didn't have that privilege anymore. She should have known this would happen when he moved on, but it was unsettling. Why did she feel like she had been replaced? It was ridiculous to have that feeling. When did she give such credit to emotions? She was really becoming angry with herself. Calling him would be a mistake. Who knew what he would be doing at this hour… even though she wouldn't have given it a second thought to just drive over and see him in the past. That hadn't happened since she turned him down at the Hoover. She was beginning to wonder if Angela had been right all those years. Had she and Booth entered into more than a friendship without even realizing it? She felt the odd sensation that she had been dumped. Damn. This really was making her angry. Angela was wrong. She just had to be or he wouldn't be with Hannah. Beautiful Hannah.

Booth had claimed to have known they she and he were meant to be together… he had known from the beginning. She could clearly see now that he had been wrong. He had fooled himself into believing that. Sweets must have been right. The coma dream had given him false emotions and it would just take time for him to regain his former feelings and emotions while separating realities and dreams. It should have happened sooner, but maybe being with him almost every day had prevented that from happening. Maybe it had taken a complete long-term separation for his brain to return to its previous condition. This gave her some level of comfort because it meant that he hadn't knowingly lied to her. The way she had seen Booth look at Hannah today gave her the relief she had needed for so many months. She had made the right decision when turning him down. She had been right believing that she would only hurt him. He had never looked at her this way, had never been so unbelievably happy and excited with her. Had she allowed herself to try a more intimate relationship with Booth, he would have ended up miserable. She had definitely been right to protect him. They could have lost everything they had together and the thought was terrifying. It was what she had been avoiding. Booth just meant too much to her to hurt him. But then why did she not feel comforted? She had been so afraid of losing her close bond with him yet that's the very thing she felt she had already lost. He did not appear to have the same fond memories that she had and it hurt more than she wanted it to. The only consolation she had was that he was happy. Isn't that what she had wanted all along? For Booth to be happy? How could she stand in his way now? She couldn't. She was going to support him as much as possible. Maybe once he realized that he had her support, maybe he would be more comfortable around her again. Maybe their friendship didn't have to be lost. Of course, she knew he wouldn't leave her, but the level of understanding and caring was not there. Damn, she didn't like these thoughts she was having. How could life have gotten so out of control? This is why she had kept herself from forming relationships all of her life. She kept people at a distance to prevent this kind of pain. Booth had torn down those walls and made her vulnerable. She couldn't blame him though. He was the heart person. She had to convince herself that he still cared. She just didn't know how to deal with the changes otherwise.

She may not be able to see him or talk to him, but possibly it would be acceptable to send a text.


	3. The Caring in the Texting

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 3: The Caring in the Texting**

**Brennan:** I got a little carried away in Limbo, but I'll be here at the normal time so I'll be able to let you know as soon as "my team" has any new information.

**Booth:** Bones, why are you still at the lab?

**Brennan:** Booth, that's a ridiculous question. You know that I like to work late.

**Booth:** Hannah and I are coming to take you home if you don't leave right now.

**Brennan:** Relax. I'm packing up. I'm not going to bother you and Hannah.

**Booth:** That's it? No argument? You have changed. Should I assume you've eaten, too?

_Did he still care after all? She hated herself for being so weak to worry about such a thing._

**Brennan:** I can take care of myself, Booth. Hannah needs you more.

_Did she really send that? What will he think? She hoped he didn't realize she was being weak. _

**Booth:** I know you can take care of yourself. And Bones, you're never a bother.

**Brennan:** Why have you been so distant then? It's not just from me. You have withdrawn yourself from _your_ "squints." The very same people who considered themselves _your_ team? Have I done something to offend you? I would like to correct it.

_It was a bold move. But she hadn't been able to ask him about it and it was really bothering her._

**Booth:** You haven't done anything wrong, Bones. I just need time to adjust back in civilian life.

**Brennan:** I'm sorry, Booth. I shouldn't have mentioned that. It's completely rational considering you came from a war zone.

**Booth:** No. I'm glad you called me on it. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Brennan: **Good night, Booth. Thank you for caring about my well-being. I know that I can be careless sometimes. See you tomorrow. ~Your Bones~

**Booth:** Did you just admit to being careless? Wow, Bones! I guess I won't have to keep such a close eye on you anymore, but I will always care, Bones. Don't ever think differently. GN – Your FBI Guy

_He wasn't going to be checking up on her. This she already knew. But he still cared. This she could accept. It would just take some time getting back to the way they used to be. And in the mean time, she would show her desire to maintain that friendship by supporting him. Like always, she would do anything for him and what he needed most right now was to be happy… and Hannah was the person who was going to make him happy. He deserved her. He deserved Hannah._


	4. Sharing What's Ours

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**Author's Notes:** Be patient with me. Things will start to get better for B&B, soon. I'm a shipper and I actually think that Hart is one at heart, too. Sorry for the pun. *_* You gotta wonder though… would he appreciate being Booth?

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 4: Sharing What's Ours**

After a few cases had been closed, it became evident to Brennan that Hannah viewed herself as part of the team celebratory evenings at the Founding Fathers. Usually it would just be Booth, Hannah, and Brennan. But after the current case was finished, Angela had agreed to meet Hannah at the Founding Fathers while waiting for Booth and Brennan to finish with their suspect.

Brennan knew she hadn't been acting herself that day and could see the worry etched on his face.

"Bones, is there something that's bothering you, today?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't know… maybe because you've barely spoken to me today."

"What do you mean Booth? I just spent a couple of hours with you working the case."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

No, she really didn't know that anymore. It just didn't seem her place to know the things she wanted to know… to discuss the things she needed to let out. He used to read her like a book. Long gone were the days of silent communication with just their eyes. Long gone were the days that they could finish each other's sentences. Long gone were the guy hugs for reassurance and support. Even though she spent many hours a week with him on cases, she felt detached in some way. And it bothered her more than she wanted to admit to herself. It was just so much easier to ignore and forget about it. But he wasn't having any of it that evening.

"Bone? Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

There were those warm brown eyes again. During these rare moments, she had a glimpse of the past. Back when she knew that he genuinely cared and wanted to help her.

"If you're tired, you don't have to feel obligated to join us at the Founding Fathers."

"What?" What had he meant by that? This time should be theirs with Hannah being the guest. How did _she_ become the guest? "Yes, I'm tired. But that's not what's on my mind, Booth."

"If you'd like to talk about it, I'd like to listen to what is on your mind."

"I can take care of myself, Booth."

He sighed. "I know that. That doesn't mean I have to fix anything when I lend a listening ear."

"I'm assuming you mean that you want to listen to my problems."

He smirked. "You're getting good with those expressions, Bones. We're partners. If you're having a problem, I hope you'll talk to me about it. We used to talk about everything."

"Yah. The past was quite some time ago." He looked confused. Wanting to lighten the moment, she added, "Well, everything except for sex."

Just as she expected, he turned red. That was one thing that she didn't think would ever change.

"We should probably get going. I'm positive that leaving your girlfriend with Angela for an extended period of time can only cause trouble."

He grinned. "Yah, I think you're right."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sweetie? Are you OK?"

Brennan turned to see Angela standing on the other side of her desk. "Why wouldn't I be?" Why were people increasingly asking her if she was OK? It just didn't seem logical. She had been very healthy since her bout of illness a few months ago at the dig.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. You were very quiet during drinks last night."

"I'm fine, Ange. It's just that sometimes I wish things were like they used to be. Booth and I used to share drinks after a case. The case was ours and that was our time."

"I'm sorry, Bren. I really am."

"I wish you wouldn't be. I keep telling you that you haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, just for the record, I think it's wrong for Agent Studly to have her join you every single time. When was the last time she didn't have lunch with the two of you? You would think Booth would be feeling smothered by now."

"That doesn't seem logical, Ange. Are you saying that I used to smother him?"

She grinned widely. "You did used to spend a lot of time with him… during and after work hours. I wish he hadn't gone off and fallen in love while away from you. He really messed up a good thing."

"Don't go there. You know that's not true. We never had a thing. And even though we could have, I rejected him. Not the other way around."

Angela sighed loudly.

"I have to believe that everything will turn out the way it should eventually. Don't give up hope, Bren."

Brennan just glared at her, warning her not to continue her typical speech. Angela knew how she felt. Booth was happy and he deserved for his friends to be supportive.

"Would you like to know what the girlfriend and I talked about last night?"

"No. And she has a name, Angela. It's Hannah. It's a beautiful name to match the woman."

"You're frustrating! Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. Do you want to hear it now or during lunch?"

"I'm having lunch with Booth."

"No, you're not."

"I'm very certain that I am."

"No, Bren. You're having lunch with Booth and Hannah. Let's talk now or call Booth and cancel."

Brennan sat in silence wondering if she really wanted to know what Angela had to say about Hannah. Sometimes no information was better.

"OK. You made me do it. I'm calling the G-Man for you."

At that moment, Booth walked into her office. "Why are you calling me? We don't have a case."

Brennan didn't like the sparkle she saw in her friend's eyes. "Stay out of it, Ange," she warned.

Booth looked at Brennan obviously wanting to know what was going on that had to do with him. Before analyzing it, she answered him. And it very obviously was not what he wanted to hear. "I can't have lunch with you anymore." She even took Angela by surprise.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Question: Does anyone know or have a guess about whether Hannah (on the show) knows about Booth's feelings for Brennan and/or her rejection?**


	5. The Questions in the Texting

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 5: The Questions in the Texting**

**Booth:** Hey, Bones. Want to grab some lunch at the diner? Please don't say no again.

**Bones:** No

**Booth:** I told you not to say that.

**Bones:** No you didn't. You told me not to say _'no again._' I didn't say that.

**Booth:** You made a joke! That was funny! Now will you have lunch with me? I miss my best friend.

_Was he saying what I think he's saying?_

**Bones:** I don't know what that means.

**Booth:** Huh?

**Bones:** You see Hannah every day. How can you miss her?

**Booth:** Now I'm the one that's confused. How about I bring Thai food and we can eat in your office?

**Bones:** We?

**Booth:** What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours? And don't tell me you don't know what that means. Just answer the question. Please.

**Bones:** This isn't the best use of my time. But I feel the need to tell you that brains are not beautiful to look at. They're actually quite grotesque. I'm sure Cam would happily show you one if you would like.

**Booth:** Geez, Bones! You can really drive a guy crazy! It was an expression. But you already knew that. Didn't you? Can't you just take a compliment? I haven't seen you in ages. Whatever it is that I did, I want to fix it. Lunch? Please?

**Bones:** You're being irrational. I can't actually drive a person crazy and I can't quantify the word 'ages'.

**Booth:** Ya know what? Never mind. You know how to take care of yourself. Isn't that what you're always telling me?

**Bones:** You're mad.

**Booth:** I'm not mad. Well, maybe a little. But can you blame me? I miss you.

**Bones:** I'm not sure why you would miss me? Is Hannah not available for lunch today?

**Booth:** Is this not wanting to have lunch with me all about Hannah?

**Bones:** Did Hannah tell you anything about her conversation with Angela at the Founding Father's a couple of weeks ago?

**Booth: **Noooo. What did Angela do?

**Bones:** I don't think she actually _did _anything. I think she just had a lot to say.

**Booth:** Don't go anywhere. I will be there in 20 minutes. We need to talk. Don't run. I will find you if you do.

_Great! I get to deal with moody Booth._

**Author's Notes: OK…. As usual, my story has grown. But whatever I have to do to shorten it, I will not leave out the awesome ending. *_* I'm pretty sure you will like the rest of this story. The next chapter makes my heart go pitter-patter. **


	6. The Dam Suffered a Leak

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 6: The Dam Suffered a Leak**

She sensed that he had arrived before she actually saw him. She really wasn't ready to answer Booth's questions about Hannah. She wished that he understood that she just needed a break from her. She was everywhere. With a big sigh, she turned her chair around.

He was leaning against the door's entryway. A slow grin graced his beautiful face. His eyes sparkled. Was he trying to be charming? Had something changed that she didn't know about?

"That crease on your forehead tells me that you are confused about something."

"You look happy."

Booth chuckled. "Did you not want me to be happy to see you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Booth."

He walked over to her and invaded her space. She took a couple of steps back. She wasn't used to the close proximity anymore and she didn't understand the strange feeling it gave her.

"Let's eat, Bones. I brought all of your favorites."

Once the containers were opened and they were settled on her couch to eat, he hesitantly broke the silence.

"I'm worried about you, Bones."

"Why would you be worried?"

"Because I care about you. And because you have changed quite a bit since leaving for your dig in the Maluku Islands." She was surprised at the accurate pronunciation. And hadn't he wanted her to change?

"Have I made you unhappy?"

"What? No! Of course not. Bones, please tell me what's wrong. Is it Hannah?"

She sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation. She couldn't quite meet his eyes when she answered him. "I like Hannah. She's good for you. I don't think I've ever seen you happier. It's just…"

His eyes coaxed her to continue. She had forgotten how reassuring they could be. She was helpless at trying to avoid him. She had missed this side of him so much it was like the dam had suffered a leak. "I just feel smothered, Booth."

His eyes opened wide. "You do? How?"

"I knew when you moved on that I wouldn't be the center of your world anymore and I wouldn't be seeing you in your free time either. But I wasn't expecting Hannah."

"I don't understand." She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry. Go on."

"Thank you. Remember when I made the mistake of letting it slip to Andrew about your mother's meatloaf?" He nodded positively but looked confused. "You said what was ours was ours. It's simply not true anymore. Hannah is… Hannah is everywhere!"

His eyes widened again. She didn't want him to interrupt now that she had started. She needed to get it out and deal with the ramifications later. "She's there at the end of every case. She's there for every lunch that should be used to discuss our cases. It's too much for me."

He sat there silently for a few minutes. "It's okay to talk now. I'm done."

She smiled sheepishly and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I hurt you with a double standard. Why didn't you say something sooner?" He truly looked remorseful.

"I just want you to be happy. I have no right to get in the way."

"That's another thing. It's sweet that you want me to be happy. I love knowing that you care about my happiness. But what I don't understand is why you think you haven't seen me happy before."

"Of course I've seen you happy. That's not how I meant it." She paused to think of how to explain what she was thinking. "I've seen you with Rebecca. I've seen you with Tessa, Cam, and Catherine. I'm sure there were more that I didn't know about. You have strong symmetrical features and a caring personality and since you keep your private life private, I'm sure there were women I didn't know about. But I'm talking about the ones I do know about."

"Okay?"

"What I'm trying to say is… I've seen you happy with women in your past, but it doesn't compare to the happiness I see on your face and with your body language when you are with Hannah."

She could tell that he was struggling with how to respond to what she had said.

"I am happy. I'm getting way too close to being middle-aged. You know how I feel about that from our Cougar Cruise investigation. I don't want to live the rest of my life alone when I don't have to. Hannah loves me. She's easy to be with. I need her. And yes, she makes me happy. But Bones, I don't think you're quite right with your opinion of my past happiness."

"I'm not?"

"You just told me that you are evaluating my happiness based on what you are seeing. Is that right?"

"Yes." She was curious about what this meant.

"Yes. And how well did you read people when I was with Tessa the first year of our partnership?"

"I don't think I was capable of it at all!"

He chuckled again. "That's pretty close. Compare that to how you were reading people when I dated the other women you mentioned. You haven't seen me with anyone in a few years. Do you see the difference?"

"You're saying that the dependent variables were not consistent."

"English, Bones."

"You're saying that I can't compare your happiness with the women because I was continually evolving. I see your point."

He flashed his charm smile. She wished she could see that more often. It made her feel warm inside although she wasn't quite sure if her body temperature had actually risen.

His expression suddenly sobered.

"What's wrong, Booth?"

"You forgot the most important woman."

She couldn't imagine who he was talking about. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Bones! Think of the obvious."

The expression in his eyes gave her the answer. He was indicating that she was the woman she had left out of his life.

"But… But we never had an intimate relationship."

"Yes. We did. Intimacy is more than sex."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know. But I did know. And I'm telling you it was there. It was there years ago and continued to grow into the close friendship we had. Rejecting me didn't make it go away which is why you ran to the Maluku Islands. Right?"

She couldn't breathe. She needed to redirect the conversation…. Something that Booth had taught her to do. "You said that you "_did_ know" and "we _had_" a close friendship. It's good to know that I'm not the only one who sees the difference. I'm not your best friend anymore. Am I?"

Seeley Booth finally understood what happened. He just didn't know how to fix it.


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**Author's Notes:** This may be a tear jerker for some people. My heart raced and my eyes watered as I wrote this chapter. Hannah is disappearing and B&B are struggling to understand their relationship. I hope you like it.

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

As the weeks went by, the friendship that Brennan had with Booth slowly started to return to what it once had been. Gradually, Hannah stopped appearing at the diner and for drinks at Founding Fathers. She wasn't sure if the friendship changed because Hannah wasn't around or if Hannah appeared less because their relationship was improving. Most likely it was a combination of the two.

The case that they had just solved was particularly draining. They were both exhausted and Brennan suggested that they have drinks at her place.

"Is there something wrong Booth?" She was instantly regretting her suggestion. He looked like… what exactly? Shocked… with a hint of fear? How could that be?

"No!" He continued to look around the living room as he talked. "No, it's just that I realized how long it's been since I was here. I'm seeing memories that I had forgotten… memories that I shouldn't have forgotten." Were those tears she saw in his eyes?

"Booth?"

He finally looked at her. The tears were gone and he grinned sheepishly. "I'm okay, Bones. Can I help you with the drinks?"

"Um… sure."

He grabbed a couple of beers and they settled onto her couch as if time had never passed.

"Bones? May I ask you something?"

"Yes." She hoped that she looked more relaxed and confident than she felt.

"Are you happy?"

She didn't know what he was going to ask, but that surprised her. How was she expected to answer his question? "I assume that I am. I would more accurately define it as _content_."

He shook his head in understanding, but she couldn't fathom why.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Booth, this is me. You're my best friend. You can ask me anything."

He looked surprised. "I am Bones? I'm your best friend?"

"Considering that I have never allowed anyone, including Angela, to know me as well as you do without judgment, protecting me without giving it a second thought, caring about my well being… I would have to say yes. You are my best friend." She just didn't know if it was reciprocated.

His voice became softer. "Why haven't you been dating?"

"Dating? Dating is a ritual people go through to enter into a monogamous and intimate relationship. I'm not meant to be in a relationship. I've always known that I would be alone."

The tears returned.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Booth." She would never intentionally do that.

"Is that what you meant by not being able to change? Is that why you rejected me? The fear of being left actually was the root of the actions I didn't understand?"

She thought about what he said. "I believe that's a good way to explain it. I didn't know at the time that I was rejecting you. I thought I was merely protecting you. I would never want to hurt you, Booth. You mean too much to me." A couple of tears slid down their cheeks. Her voice became soft as a whisper.

"For a moment, you responded to my kiss."

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you." He looked truly shocked. But she couldn't blame him. It took going to Indonesia for her to figure that out. Should she reveal that? What did she have to lose? Her dignity? This was Booth. She didn't need to hide from him. "It took me going to Indonesia to realize that I did want to be with you, but the fear remained. The fear of being left is very powerful."

"I would never leave you." The tears increased.

"But you did."

"What? How did you come to that conclusion? It was hard to be around you so often after that night. It was hard to continue to work together. But I did it. I couldn't deny us that kind of connection even if I tried."

"Maybe you didn't leave right away, but you did leave our friendship, metaphorically."

"I don't know what that means." He was regaining his confidence and speaking with more determination.

"You entered into a serious relationship while in Afghanistan. You came back with Hannah. She became the center of your world. I'm not complaining because that's how it should be. It was natural for our friendship to fade."

"We were still friends when we returned." He was annoyed.

"Yes. But it wasn't the same. You said not too long ago that there are different kinds of intimacy and that we had that in our friendship. That's the part that disappeared when you came home with her." She was trying not to sound bitter.

His annoyance turned to understanding and then she saw something else in his eyes. He was feeling regretful. And then… she might has well have stabbed him through the heart because that was how he looked.

"You lied to me."

"What? You think I lied to you? When?"

"At the Hoover, after we were done talking with Sweets about our first case."

He jumped up from the couch and looked down at her in disbelief. "I didn't lie to you. I can't believe you would think that!"

And then her tears started flowing quickly. He never could handle seeing her cry. The stress eased from his body and he crumbled on the floor in front of her. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he enveloped her in a hug that couldn't be defined as a guy hug. "Bones, you gotta tell me. What do you think I lied about?"

She couldn't look at him so she just kept her head on his chest with her face nuzzled into his neck. "You said that you knew. You said that you knew from the beginning that I was the one. One is singular noun. You can't have more than that. If Hannah is the one, there is no room for me."

"Bones. Look at me. Please?" He guided her eyes upward by gently lifting her chin. "I didn't lie to you. I thought you didn't want me. Sometimes a guy has to settle for second best."

"I don't think Hannah would like knowing that."

"I know. That's why the relationship gradually came to an end."

"It ended? When?" She was genuinely shocked. Her heart began to race wildly. What did that mean for them?

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Two weeks?"

"About that. I'm not exactly sure. Like I said, it was gradual. But we mutually agreed that it was over about two weeks ago. I don't remember the exact date."

She could hardly believe it. Her eyes were wide as she tried to comprehend the news.

"How did I not notice?"

"Maybe you didn't notice, but looking back you should be able to tell that Hannah became less present in your company and we, you and me, started to grow closer." Did she here hope in his voice? "I never stopped caring about you. I need you to know that. I brought Hannah everywhere we went so that I wouldn't fall for you again. It was futile. When I returned from Afghanistan, I couldn't push you away from my mind anymore and I couldn't keep you out of my heart. She needed to be with me to protect me from you and the pain I suffered from having my heart crushed all those months ago."

Tears were flowing freely from both partners. What he said next would never be forgotten.

"You were right to remind me that what is ours is ours. After that, I was discouraging Hannah from joining us. After awhile, she started making excuses not to be around. She knew. She just didn't want to know."

"She didn't want to know what exactly?"

"She didn't want to know that I didn't love her the way that she loved me. She knew who it was that I truly loved." She tilted her head in the way that is unique to her, waiting to hear what he would say next. "I could only love you, Temperance Brennan. It will always be you."

"You love me?"

**Author's Notes: One more chapter to go! Then I will be back to concentrating on **_What Could Have Been_.** I will be finishing **_He Called Me Baby_** last since it's farthest from the actual storyline. But I promise not to make you wait long for those to be completed. I have plans for more stories in the near future. I have to keep myself sane this season while Hannah is on the show.**


	8. The Sweets Stuff

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **K+

**Author's Notes:** Okay… so I split the last chapter into two. Chapter 9 will arrive soon. It needs some rewriting and editing.

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 8: The Sweets Stuff**

"_She didn't want to know that I didn't love her the way that she loved me. She knew who it was that I truly loved." She tilted her head in the way that is unique to her, waiting to hear what he would say next. "I could only love you, Temperance Brennan. It will always be you."_

"_You love me?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm sorry that you're just now hearing it. I know how literal you are and I should have been this direct when I took that first gamble. Yes. I love you, Bones… Temperance, Dr. Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist, and award winning author… I love you. All of you." He waited a few moments, holding his breath wondering if she would respond. "It's not everyday that I can make you speechless." He delighted her with his charming smile in an effort to alleviate the tension. "I love you just the way you are and I will love you just as much as we naturally change in our natural environments through the years. It's anthropology, Bones!" And there it was. The smile was returned. She was smiling back at him! He raised an eyebrow when she continued to be silent. He chuckled for no reason other than he was just so happy. She wasn't running and that had to be a good sign.

He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "You don't have to talk right now, Bones. Just nod your head because I have a couple of questions. Okay?" She nodded. "That's it! Just like that!" His grin grew bigger as she smirked at him.

"I have some places that I would like to take you. Are you available this weekend?"

She shook her head to show she was unavailable.

"Oh. That's too bad." The smile had faded and he cast his eyes downward.

"Booth?"

He looked back up at her showing his surprise at hearing her voice all of a sudden.

"I'd like to make a phone call. It should only take me a couple of minutes. I should probably amend that. It will most likely take more than a few minutes to tell my publisher that she'll just have to reschedule the interview."

She had barely finished talking when he pulled her into a tight hug.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth arrived at Brennan's door, he was a burst of energy and excitement. He knew that she didn't like surprises so he was grateful that she had agreed to this. But he would only press his luck so far.

"What's this?" asked Brennan as she looked at the unopened envelope.

"Open it. It tells you all the places we'll be going today. I just won't tell you what we're doing at each place. There has to be some surprise to it." He winked at her.

She got close enough to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bones. You ready to go?"

She grabbed her purse and jacket and allowed Booth to lead her out the door. "By the way, you look great, today." He pecked his lips on the top of her head. "Mmm. And your hair smells nice, too."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Booth. It's just shampoo. I use it everyday!"

"Jeez, Bones! Let me have some fun."

"Can I drive?"

"No!"

"Well, you're no fun, either."

"You're going to regret saying that."

"I was counting on it." She grinned at his shock.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I still don't understand what would be so fascinating at the Hoover. I really hope that you're not getting me to work… on a Saturday. That is not very Boothy."

"Talk all you want, Bones. You're not getting anything from me until we get there."

"But we are here. You just parked the car."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he mumbled and she looked at him suspiciously. "Come on, Bones. Do you want us to be late?"

"Well, I don't know Booth. How could I possibly know if I would want to be late when I don't know what it is we're doing?"

Booth sighed. "Just follow me."

She watched in confusion as he pressed the button for Sweets' floor. "You can't be seriously considering a therapy session today." She said incredulously.

"Be quiet, Bones, and just follow me."

"That's ridiculous, Booth. There's no one here but us. Why would we need to be quiet?"

"Please go inside and let's get this party started."

"This doesn't look like a party. In fact, Sweets isn't even here."

"It's just an expression. And not having Sweets here is the best way to talk in the "Truth Zone." He ended his statement with air quotes to mimic their baby duck.

"You're scaring me, Booth. Have you been feeling okay? Are you seeing any talking babies or other halluci…"

"What? No! I'm just fine." He took a deep breath. "Better than fine, in fact. I just thought that before we get started with everything else today, it might be nice to remember some of our past before we… well… before we…"

"Spit it out." He dropped his jaw. "It means start talking."

He chuckled. "I know what it means, Bones. I just didn't know that you did. You're constantly surprising me."

"Would it surprise you if I accurately guessed what you were going to say when you started stuttering?"

"I don't stutter."

"I'm pretty sure that's what you were doing, Booth." He pursed his lips. "It's perfectly natural to stutter when you're nervous. I don't know why you're so upset."

"Bones, let's forget the anthropology lessons for today. Please?"

"Fine. What are we doing here?"

"We're here because this place has been a big part of our lives together as partners. It's taken us down paths we probably wouldn't have taken otherwise."

"I hate psychology, but I suppose you're right."

Booth grinned.

"I probably wouldn't have known that I wanted a baby if we hadn't played that juvenile game."

The grin slipped and it was replaced with one showing how nervous he was feeling. Softly, he asked, "Do you still want a baby?"

"I've compartmentalized that part of the past. I haven't chosen to allow myself to think about it since your surgery."

"Really?"

"Yes. I respect your wishes, Booth. You would want to be a part of your child's life in a more traditional way. I understand that and accept it."

"And you never considered using some other man's, um, you know…"

"Sperm?" He turned red and she shook her head at him in amusement. "No. I don't wish to do that."

"That's good to know, Bones. Because I wouldn't like it very much to see you with another man's child."

"Does that mean that you don't like me spending time with Parker?"

"Too literal. Of course I like it when you spend time with my son. He loves you and you're great with him."

"Thank you."

"In fact, we'll need to leave soon to pick him up from Rebecca's."

"Ah, he'll be going to the ice rink and the diner with us today. I think it will be fun… if you can keep me from falling, that is."

He took a hold of her hands gently. He waited to speak until she was looking at his eyes. "I will always catch you. No one is perfect, not even you, although you wish it was true." She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Admit it's true."

"Never."

"Bones."

"You said I didn't have to change."

Booth growled but remained smiling. He pulled her close, pressed a light kiss to her cheek, and allowed his lips to kiss a trail to her ear before burying his head into her neck and pulling her closer.

She snuggled in with a sigh of contentment. "I wonder what Sweets would say if we sat like this during one of his sessions."

Booth chuckled loudly. "He would probably say something like, _Really? You're honestly going to continue telling yourselves that you're just partners?_"

She chuckled with him. "Or he may something like, _Do you think it's normal for partners to touch each other? And don't tell me that you don't. You touch each other without even noticing it_."

"I guess he was wrong about that." She looked confused. "I meant that he was wrong that we hadn't noticed."

"Oh. I get it. Yah, he was wrong."

Booth whispered, almost afraid to know that answer. "I didn't know that you noticed. You always looked so innocent when denying things to Sweets."

"It wasn't his business. Besides, it didn't feel wrong and if I had said anything about it, you would have stopped."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have had the same thoughts about me that I had about you these last few years?"

"I don't know, Booth. I couldn't possibly know what you are thinking and feeling."

He chuckled. "Well, I hope that by the end of the day that we'll have a better understanding of each other." He winked.

"It sounds like you have a lovely day planned for us."

They both turned at the sound of the door opening. "Hi guys! Isn't it great when someone just walks in without an invitation?" There stood Sweets grinning like he'd won a medal.


	9. Booth's Girl

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** I got a little long winded. I hope no one minds that I once again split the last chapter.

Note the change in rating. I did that just in case some people felt it went a little too far. For those of you who wish it did, please read the ending of my first two fan-fics that I will finish soon.

Here's the continuation of a fun ending! I hope you like it as much as I do. There's no way this would actually happen on the show, but its fun to dream!

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 9: Booth's Girl**

_They both turned at the sound of the door opening. "Hi guys! Isn't it great when someone just walks in without an invitation?" There stood Sweets grinning like he'd won a medal._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

By that time, it was too late to pretend. Brennan was sitting on Booth's lap and she didn't see the need to get up. While she was shocked, he looked mortified. "Booth, he acts like he knew we were here."

Sweets answered for him. "Uh, Dr. Brennan. Did you notice that he had a key?"

"He did a wonderful job of distracting me," she answered defensively. "Besides, all your files are locked."

"Really? I can guess how that went."

Booth finally found his tongue. "Sweets! I wouldn't bring her here for that," he glared.

"Interesting that you should that. I was going to say that the bickering was probably as lively as usual. But wow! This is just… wow! I truly didn't see this coming. I mean if it happened a year ago, then yes. But this is wicked cool!"

She looked at Booth seriously, "That was my next guess at what he would say." All the tension was gone when he responded with a hearty laugh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later they were on their way to the ice rink with Parker. While Booth chatted with his son, Brennan thought about what happened after Sweets barged in on their private conversation. Sweets was "over the top excited" and he thought that they were "wicked cool." He talked so fast that it was hard to catch all of his childish expressions. How were his patients expected to gain insight from the psychologist when he talked like that? He started grilling them with questions they wouldn't answer and finally Booth announced they had to get going. In usual partner fashion, they exited the office with Sweets still speaking to them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an excited Parker. "Bones! This is going to be so fun! Do you know how to ice skate?"

"No. Booth took me skating once, but I wasn't very good at it."

"I can help you. Dad says I'm a natural."

"Hey, don't be moving in on my girl."

Two sets of big eyes stared at him. Parker recovered first. "Alright Dad! That means that Bones is your girlfriend. Right?"

"Girlfriend is an antiquated concept meant to take ownership of another person," replied Brennan.

"Huh?" Parker looked confused.

"I said you were my girl. And you _are_ my partner." She rolled her eyes. "And I could never own you. You know me better than that. Besides, anyone who tried would be in serious trouble." She smirked.

"So does that mean she's not your girlfriend?" Parker looked disappointed.

"I don't know, Bub." He glanced apprehensively at Brennan. "You'd have to ask Bones."

He now looked hopeful. "Bones, can you be Dad's girlfriend? I promise he will be nice to you. He'll probably want to kiss you so just don't let me see it. That would be creepy. But Dad is very cool. And you like each other a lot!"

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Oh please! Even I know that!"

Booth was slightly flushed but trying to remain confident. "He does have a point. I am very cool." He flashed his charming smile.

She turned to look back at Parker and saw that he wore the same charming Booth smile. How was she going to deny that?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ice skating was how she remembered it… cold… with a lot of falls. But it had been fun. The Booth boys took turns helping her around the ice until she finally chose to watch them play with their sticks.

"Hi there," grinned Booth as he sat down next to her. "Parker wants to practice his free shots."

"Yah? Or did his dad ask him to in order to get away to see his girl?"

"Guilty as charged. Did you just say that you're my girl?" He looked boyish with his hopeful grin.

"Well, I _am_ your partner, after all."

Booth groaned at the repetition of his words spoken not too long ago. He placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"Okay, that's not too creepy, but Dad, you really should grow up. That's not a real kiss."

"I thought you were going to give me more time _than that_, Parks. And what do you know about kisses? Wait. Don't answer that. I'm not ready."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Booth. I'd be more than happy to answer any of his questions. He's a preteen after all."

Booth didn't even hesitate. "No. No way, no way, no way."

"I'm very intelligent and can give him the scientific answers."

By this time, Booth was red from the neck up. "I'm his dad and he needs a man to help him."

"That is sexist."

"Um… Can we have lunch now?" asked Parker who looked bored.

Booth and Brennan were amused. "Let's get these skates off. I think there's a milkshake with your name on it."

"Yes!"

Brennan, of course, was confused.

"It just means that Dad is letting me have a milkshake," he whispered to her.

"Oh. I see. Thanks Parker," she whispered back.

"Since you eat like a girl, you can have some of mine. You can steal some of my french fries, too. I won't mind."

Brennan giggled.

"Hey! Didn't I say not to steal my girl?"

She couldn't help but to laugh at the two Booth boys.

They had a lively lunch at the diner. She couldn't deny that she was more than content. It was nice feeling like a part of Booth's family, again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I've been wondering what we would be doing here since you gave me this itinerary." His eyes sparkled. "Should I be worried instead of curious?" He just continued to smile. "Do you have a key to my office, too?"

"Nope. It's your turn to unlock the door.

They entered the dark room and then he stopped her from turning on the light. "Here. Let me put your things down for you. I want to show you something."

"When did you have time to do anything here?"

"I didn't. Angela helped me." He guided her to the center of the room. "Look up, Bones." Hanging above them was mistletoe.

She raised her eyebrows. "It's not Christmas."

"Do you want me to put it away?"

She studied him for a few moments. "Angela isn't going to walk in, is she?"

"She better not. This is ours. And I don't wanna go deaf before I can listen to…"

"Listen to?"

He chuckled softly. "Bones, I'm going to make you moan before we leave this spot under the mistletoe."

"How many flotillas?" She thought that must be wearing his biggest grin of the day.

"Maybe two or three would be nice. Come're Bones." He pushed a few stray strands of hair behind one of her ears. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

The kisses started gently. By the time they pulled back, they had grown more passionate and she was certain that each of them had moaned at least twice. He leaned his forehead onto hers and they looked at each other for awhile before he pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled her head into his neck not wanting to let go. She could feel their heart rates decrease slowly back to normal.

"Booth? Do I need to carry mistletoe around with me to get more kisses like that?"

He kissed her again before answering. "Hell no! I don't want to give this up. You can kiss me whenever you'd like." She grinned at him slyly. "… within reason." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her response that told him she understood what he meant.

"I'm willing to accept your terms."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I think I'm already addicted to your kisses. I want more." When their hands began to roam, he regretfully pulled away. "I have to make a phone call. It's a secret. Promise you won't follow me?"

She gave it some thought. "Your surprises today haven't killed me yet." He smirked. "So, I'll let you go. Don't be gone too long."

"You don't have to worry about that." And after one more kiss, he strolled out of her office.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth returned to find her working on her computer. "What are you doing, Bones? You promised no work, today."

"I don't really consider my books to be work. Well unless I'm running close to a deadline. I can shut it down at any time."

"It turns out that we don't have to leave just yet. I could help you if you'd like."

"I haven't made it to the crime scene, yet. I just started this story last weekend."

"I'm hurt," he claimed in a mock tone. "I can help you with Andy." She was humored. "Are you going to continue to deny that I'm the inspiration for Andy?"

"I'm not admitting anything."

He groaned. "Well, you can start, today. What's the next scene with Andy in it? Preferably one with Kathy in it, too."

"Don't we have some place else to go."

"We have at least a half an hour. I'll pull up a chair and you can read to me with what you have so far." He propped his feet on her desk and ignored her glare by closing his eyes and leaning back. "Come on, Bones. I really want to hear it. Do I need to use my charm?"

"It doesn't work on me."

"Right. Of course it doesn't," he exclaimed playfully.

He stood up and pulled her out of her chair. "Booth? What are you doing?"

"Making the environment better for reading a sexy novel." And there was the charm smile. "Here, sit on my lap." She looked at him with a side-ways glance and a crooked smile all her own, but she allowed herself to comply. "Mmm. That's much better. Can you see the screen alright?"

"Just scoot us a little bit closer." As she read, he occasionally slipped kisses on her neck, ear lobe, cheeks… anywhere his lips could reach.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What could we possibly be doing at the airport?"

"I have a special dinner planned for us."

"At the airport?" She couldn't imagine how romantic that could be.

"Just go with it, Bones. You'll enjoy it. I promise."

A familiar looking security guard was waiting for them to board their plane. Her eyes were wide with surprise. When she found the plane empty, she became even more curious. They were seated in first class with classical music playing. Soon they were served their food with wine. "I hope you like it. I ordered Thai for dinner." She hadn't found her voice, yet. He grinned. If he didn't stop doing that, his cheeks were going to hurt. "I'm a constant surprise. Eat up, Bones! The night is still young."

"This is incredible, Booth. I can't imagine how you were able to arrange this, especially on such short notice."

"A guy has to keep some secrets. I wouldn't want to give away my source and lose all the perks."

"This has been very nice. Thank you."

"We're not done here, yet."

"We're not?"

"Follow me."

The galley where the food was made and stored looked familiar. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Here's a bag with some instructions. I'll be right back.

**Author's Notes: What do you think about their weekend so far? Can you guess what will happen next?**


	10. New Revelations in the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 4 & 6

**Rating: **T+

**Author's Notes:** Note the change in rating.

This is it! I hope you like the ending as much as I do. There's no way this would actually happen on the show, but it's fun to dream! Thanks so much for reading my story. It means a lot to this new author!

**The Revelation in the Diner**

**Chapter 10: New Revelations in the Heart**

_Dear Bones,_

_Do you remember our trip to China? You were so disappointed that we couldn't get off of the plane to see your bones. I still feel badly about that. You needed the break and it was my chance to see you at a dig site. _

_That case was another one I'd rather forget for obvious reasons. But there were good parts to the trip. I remember drinking champagne on our way back and listening to you tell me that you were the one that asked to work in the field. It was a good feeling to hear that you didn't resent me for dragging you out of pure science. I have to admit that I was worried once again when you started talking about the Maluku Islands because you had recently been telling me about wanting to get away from murders. I think the time away was good for you, Bones. I missed you like hell (yes I did… no arguing), but everyone in this business needs time away. I can only hope that the next vacation can be shared._

_The part of the trip that I remember the most has become part of my fantasy life. (Don't act so surprised. I'm not a prude!) That just perked your interest, didn't it? Angela has assured me that she explained to you what happened on the plane that day. You were so confused that it was hard to stay disappointed for too long. Do you know what I'm talking about, yet? Take another look in the bag. What I'd like for you to do is this: Put your hair up with the scrunchy thingy and slip on the glasses. Angela helped me with this and the glasses were the closest she could find to the real thing._

_When I come back down to the galley, I'd like you to say, "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"_

_Will you do that, Bones? If you liked the mistletoe kisses, I promise you'll like the results for playing Ms. Brennan the librarian. _

_Booth_

_Dear Sweetie,_

_I'm so excited for you! Booth asked me to help him. I hope you're not mad at us. We both love you so much and want to see you happy. _

_I promise that I listened to your requests a few weeks ago. I didn't talk to him about Hannah… well… until after they broke up. Please know that he wasn't upset that I told her about his gamble and your rejection. It was something he should have told her himself. He agreed. _

_He still believes in fate, Sweetie. He wants you to be happy above anything else. I know you. Booth makes you happy. Please don't ignore happiness anymore. Trust me on this one. Okay Bren? Knock the socks off of Agent Studly. Stop freaking. Booth is still Booth. _

_I want details about your weekend on Monday! Squeeee!_

_Love,_

_Ange_

She was surprised by the letters, especially the one from Angela. Booth was a private man. He understood her and she needed to trust him. She could do this. She wanted to play along as the librarian. She had to admit that she was surprised that he would enjoy this role playing. How far would this go? They were on an airplane! They were somewhat in public! The risky side of him was driving her fears away and she could only feel excitement at the anticipation of it all. What else would happen that night? They still had one more place to go. Surprisingly, he was taking her to the pool hall.

She saw Booth peeking around the corner so she set the letters down and put the glasses on.

"Mr. Booth? Is that you?" He walked in confident and interested to see her. "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"

"No. But I think you're going to tell me." He remained smooth and casual. She was itching to get her hands on his chest and feel his muscle tone.

She took off her glasses, let her hair down and shook it out. With an alluring voice, she answered him. "You are very right indeed, Mr. Booth. I take my job very seriously and I would be remiss if I allowed you to be so careless just because you're delicious to look at."

From the look on his face, she could tell that she was pleasing him with her librarian act. She crooked a finger to tell him to move closer and he moved without hesitation. She toyed with the collar of his shirt. "Do you think it would be fair, Mr. Booth, if I let just you escape the penalty?"

"Definitely not, Ms. Brennan. What is my penalty?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you." She whispered softly in his ear and laughed at his reaction when she pinched his ass. Seeley Booth hissed and growled in shock. "Maybe I was a little too rough? Should I make it better?"

Booth growled again and pulled her to him. He kissed her almost desperately as she worked on caressing the pain away. The moans they made led to needy fondling. She was glad that it didn't appear they were on a time schedule anymore. She could enjoy a lot more of this. He definitely was living up to her fantasies.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He poured another round of tequila.

"Are you going to fire me this time?"

"I thought about it." He laughed at the surprised look on her face. He leaned forward and she did the same. With a husky voice, he explained his answer. "I don't want to fire you. I love working with you, Bones. So I did some researching recently to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"You mean today?" She shook her head. "Do I have to answer that?" She raised an eyebrow. "A man's gotta dream, Bones. Go easy on me." She wasn't backing down. Why should he be surprised by that? "Okay, okay. You win. I started thinking about these little trips a couple of weeks ago." She looked entirely too pleased with herself. He could very well be in some serious trouble, hopefully only the good kind.

"And how did you want this night to end?"

Her voice had taken on the role of the librarian and he started to feel the effects of it in combination with the alcohol. The inhibition was fading. "Bones, can you wait until I get in the cab with you before you leave this time?"

He looked so hot sitting there so close with the top buttons of his black shirt undone. His voice and his words excited her. She dared to glance down at his jeans and she heard him hiss. She reached out and allowed a finger to trail across the exposed skin revealed by the opened buttons and it delighted her to see him shiver. She watched his eyes darken with desire.

"Bones? Are you okay with this? With spending the night together?"

She leaned in for a light kiss that barely grazed his lips leaving them both wanting more. But she didn't give in to the need. Instead, she kissed her way to his ear, placed a hand at the nape of his neck and into his hair and then whispered, loudly of course, what he was hoping to hear. "Yes, Booth. I want you to show me what it's like to make love." She nipped at the lobe. "And once I get in your bed, I don't plan on leaving for the rest of the weekend."

He groaned. He soon had her plastered to his chest and he kissed her with all the desire he felt for her. "Oh God, Baby, I want you so bad."

"Don't call me _Baby_."

"Mmm. Okay, Baby, but it might slip out when I move inside of you."

"Booth."

"Yah?"

"Cab. Now."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Good morning, Beautiful"

"Are you sure it's still morning?"

"I don't care. Do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Would you like some breakfast even if it's not morning? I can make some pancakes or eggs… or both."

"Did you work up an appetite?"

"Yah, I did. You're incredible, Bones. But you knew that already." He smirked.

She smiled. "Well, yes, you're right. Even so, nothing could have prepared me for you." She slowly glided her tongue across his top lip and he invited her in for a longer kiss.

"Did I rock your world, Bones?"

"I don't know what that means."

"You may be getting better with the expressions, but some things will never change." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Let me reword it for you. Did I more than satisfy your need and desire for me?"

"Wow, Booth. You're not turning red." He tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop before I kick your ass, Sir Seeley Booth."

He halted immediately. "Huh?"

The sly smile returned and she took advantage of the situation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Are you honestly expecting me to leave this apartment?"

"It won't take long. I promise. This is important to me."

"More important than enjoying me?"

"Geez, Bones! Don't tempt me like that. You've already figured out that I can't get enough of you." He raised a brow. "Since when do you pout? You need to play fair."

She rolled her eyes. "I find that to be hypocritical."

"How so?"

"You know how. Your charming smile."

And he put it on display just for her! "Aw, Bones! Are you finally admitting that my charm works on you?"

"Let's go Booth," said Bones, all of a sudden annoyed. "The sooner we get to our last destination, the sooner we can get back to each other."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once she figured out where they were going, she tried to think of what his plan might be.

"You're pretty quiet."

"You're taking me to American University." He looked briefly at her. "That's where we first met."

"I went begrudgingly. Seeley Booth did not partner up back then."

"But your victim's family was important to you."

"Yah."

"You're a good man. We'll far exceed your goal."

"The number of lives increased, Bones."

"I was doubtful that your job remained only administrative." He grinned sheepishly. "Are you glad that I black mailed you into a partnership?"

He laughed. "Yes, Bones. How much more proof do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Let me get back to you on that."

He shook his head. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan would never be boring.

"We're here. Chop, chop, Bones!"

She looked at him as if he was an alien.

"What?"

"Is this a new thing? Not helping me out of the SUV?"

"Bones? Have you come to like that?" He really had to have sore cheeks. She wasn't sure his smile could get any bigger, but it seemed to. "Don't worry. I'll be back to normal soon. But for now, we're taking a brief trip to the beginning. And if I had done something chivalrous, you would have had me on the ground in 2 seconds flat… but only because I wasn't expecting it."

She rolled her eyes. "And I would have been hot doing it."

"You're damn right you would have been hot. And you still are."

They stood for a minute watching each other's eyes grow darker.

"We better go before I rip your clothes off."

"Geez Bones! You really have to stop doing that. Behave, will ya?"

They entered the quiet lecture hall listening to the echo caused by their shoes on the wooden floor. He stopped her before they arrived at the platform at the front of the room. Slowly he turned her around to face him. She gasped at the love she saw in his eyes.

"When I walked in on your lecture that day almost seven years ago, I was not prepared to see you. I had wrongly assumed that you would be old and homely." She rolled her eyes but he continued. "I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack." He caressed her cheek. "I knew there was going to be something more than just a working partnership. It wouldn't be until later until I knew what that something more was that I wanted. But I knew, Bones. I'm hoping that doesn't scare you anymore. I'm not looking for a declaration of love or any promises that you are not ready to make. Do you believe in fate?"

"No."

He grinned. "I was kinda expecting something like, _Absolutely not. That's a ludicrous concept._" He couldn't keep a straight face.

"No, I don't believe in fate. But you do and that's good enough for me."

"Thanks Bones," he said tenderly. "I don't know what that means." He went from tender to cocky in a matter of seconds.

"Well, maybe its better that you don't know."

"Whoa! Don't be mad. A good tease needs another one that's just as good." He bent down slightly to capture her lips in a kiss meant to communicate their love and devotion for each other and it left them breathless.

"Please tell me what it means, Temperance," he whispered. Her first name on his lips surprised and pleasured her.

"It means that I'm willing to give us a try."

"Really?" She giggled and it sounded so foreign to her ears. The weekend had an amazing effect on her senses.

"Yes, I'm sure. And Angela assures me that it comes with a bunch of strings. Does that make sense to you?"

He burst into laughter. In his excitement, he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Booth! Put me down!"

He obeyed. As soon as her feet were on the ground, he hugged her tightly. "I love you, Bones. Please don't be afraid of me when I say that."

"That's not going to happen, Booth."

"It's not?"

"It's definitely not going to happen because that would mean we wouldn't be able to have sex anymore. And I'm not about to give up that. I'll deal with all the "I love yous" during our moments of pleasure."

"I say that?"

"Yes. I was pretty sure that you were unaware of it which tells me that it's a purely honest emotion."

"Oh, Bones. You make me so happy."

"I'll remind you of that when we begin bickering again." They shared a laugh as they left the building.

"I think I know where you'd like to go next."

She looked up at him and was very grateful that she was with Seeley Booth. If this was what it felt like to be loved, she never wanted it to end. What started as a revelation in the diner became new revelations in her heart. She wanted what he believed… a life together for 30, 40, or 50 years. How she would actually survive it was a mystery to her, but she was finally ready to find out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: This was my third story and the first one I've finished. (I haven't forgotten the others.) Thank you for all of the positive reviews. I loved them!**

**For all of you who are brave enough to watch the real Hannah, I hope that season 6 begins without too much angst for you. **


End file.
